Amenaza inminente:formando el equipo Kibō no hikari
by rubysaotome
Summary: que pasaria si akane tubiera una gemela perdida pero ella no supo nada y ella despues de 18 años volvio para derle a akane lo que le pertenese por derecho y nesesita encontrar a akane para darle su don que pasara si ella fuera la general de divicion de escuadrones y ocupe a los guerreros mas fuertes de las dimenciones?summary completo adentro... cap 2 up!
1. capitulo 1: la vida de toraliad heiwa

**Amenaza inminente: formando el equipo Kibō no hikari (un rayo de esperanza)**

* * *

**RS: ¡Ola! ¡Konichiwa!Estoy aquí con un nuevo fic que de hecho me salió de la nada, bueno estaba pensando en que divertido seria que tuvieras una hermana gemela y que te confundieran con ella todo el tiempo jejeje ¿no seria grandioso? Bueno el punto es que como me imagine mi vida en anime decidí ponerlo en el mundo de ranma1/2 por lo tanto pensé que debería tener algo de emoción la trama así que sacando conocimiento de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha, naruto, inuyasha, shakugan no shana, toradora, zero no tsukaima, dragón ball, bleach, digimon y tokyo mew mew (mew mew power) otros animes que me encanta decidí que la hermana de alguien no lo diré por que sino ya no es sorpresa, vivía en un mundo de fantasía y peligro, también podrían viajar por el tiempo y como a mi hermana mayor (también otaku y yaoista de corazón) les gusto el adelanto que le di ella también saldrá pero luego jejeje hai algunos personajes (como Ranma y Akane) me saldrán algo OC no se porque pero así es mi retorcida mente sin mas que decir o no si me falta Mmm… así Ranma!**

**Ranma: ¡ahora que!**

**RS: di el disclaimer**

**Ranma: Por que yo**

**RS: por que eres bueno y te hice un fic a y porque en el fic besas a Akane**

**Ranma: arg ya que**

**RS: anda dilo**

**Ranma (leyendo el papel con el disclaimer): RubySaotome no es dueña de ninguno de estos animes sino abría naruhina, saldría una nueva temporada De toradora, shana seria mas maldita, louise seria menos celosa, zoe se quedaría con dren, Ranma y Akane ya se abrían casado y…. ¡que demonios es esto!**

**RS: ¡tu solo lee!**

**Ranma: sino Ranma y Akane ya se abrían casado e incluso dado un beso consientes los DOS de ello este fic salió de su retorcida, oscura y otaku imaginación solo la trama le pertenece ya que como aclare salió de su mente los personajes son propiedad de rumiko-sensei (solo yo invente unos pocos) y esto lo hace sin fines de lucro hay cabe aclarar que la trama esta situada dos años después de jusenkyo y aquí Ranma si le dijo de sus sentimientos y no los negó.**

* * *

**Summary:En un bosque por las afueras de Neremia se veía a una persona caminar tranquila mente...Hola mi nombre es...¿Dónde vive Akane Tendo?...en el Dojo Tendo con sus hermanas, padre y la familia de Ranma...La muchacha de la capucha solo sonrió bajo esa mascara que traía...-y así llegue aquí- dijo una muchacha con una capucha y mascara que le cubrían todo el cuerpo - one-chan llegue por fin- dijo con una sonrisa bajo masara...**

* * *

**RS: gracias**

**RANMA y AKANE: con el fic**

* * *

**Toralaid -Capitulo 1: La vida de Toralaid Heiwa-**

En un bosque por las afueras de Neremia se veía a una persona caminar tranquila mente dicha persona llevaba una capucha que le cubría el cuerpo y llevaba una mascara blanca con forma de gato **(N.A.: como la de los AMBU´S EN NARUTO****J) **evitando así definir si era hombre o mujer pero pareciese como si estuviera en otro mundo ya que caminaba como si fuera por solo andar.

Toralaid Heiwa, una experta en artes marciales estilo libre conocida en varios países por distinto nombres:

En Canadá La oveja negra

En Alemania La dama blanquecina

En Italia La destructora

Y por ultimo pero el mas importante

Conocida en México como la yin yang

Todos esos y muchos más debidos a que ella posee extraños poderes.

Tiene 18 años pero a pesar de eso es un de las mejores artistas marciales.

Pero hay un lado de ella que nadie conoce, ella tiene poderes, el poder de controlar lo bueno y lo malo, la luz y la oscuridad, ella posee el poder del yin y yang.

**Pov. Toralaid**

Hola mi nombre es Toralaid Heiwa, yo era en lo que cabía una chica normal como todas las demás o eso creía, vivo en un Dojo y practico artes marciales estilo libre, soy una chica adoptada pero quiero a esas personas como tales.

Hace poco me entere que tengo una hermana gemela en algún lugar de Tokio exactamente en Neremia y se llama Akane.

Como dije yo no soy normal, yo tengo una ángel guardiana llamada White.

Ella me enseño todo lo que se desde como luchar asta como controlar mis poderes.

Yo poseo un extraño poder llamado yin yang y según lo que me dijo White esto paso:

**Flashback**

_Un día como otro la guerra se desato en el templo del bien y el mal de los dioses, un demonio poderoso quería obtener un poder inimaginable que se encontraba en aquel templo._

_Se desato una lucha interminable y para que el demonio no consiguiese ese poder, tuvieron que mandar a su mejor soldado a otra galaxia en la que se supone debían encontrar a las dos personas elegidas por tal poder para protegerlo de aquel mal así se fue en busca de el elegidos o elegidas y derrotar al demonio llamado Fukkatsu shita aku._

**Fin del flashback**

Después de eso nos encontró a nosotras las hijas de Soun y Naoko Tendo éramos cuatro hermosas niñas, pero solo a nosotras dos le seriamos útiles a Akane por poseer pureza y rudeza le otorgarían el ying y a mi por ser fuerte y sabia el yang, pero por razones del destino White no alanzo a depositar los poderes en Akane y ella no podía tenerlos por mucho tiempo, entonces me llevo a mi con ella y metió los dos poderes en mi cuerpo, me entreno y cuando tuve 15 me dijo acerca de mi hermana y que teníamos que buscarla para entregarle sus poderes si no yo moriría por tener un poder superior al que mi alma puede soportar y me convertiría en un cuerpo vacío sin vida poderoso pero solo aria el mal y no el bien como lo jure eternamente, durante 3 años estuve buscando a mi hermana Akane y al fin la encontré.

Según tengo entendido Akane Tendo vive en Neremia con mis otras 2 hermanas y mi padre, mi madre murió cuando Akane tenia 5 años y mi hermana gemela tiene un prometido llamado Ranma Saotome que vive en su casa con el padre de el Genma Saotome y su esposa Nodoka Saotome bueno tengo buenas fuentes de información y que como supe todo eso pues…

**Flashback**

_Iba caminando por el bosque cuando escuche un ruido extraño proveniente de unos arbustos, me puse en posición de combate pero antes de atacar salió un muchacho sosteniéndose en una vara, corrí asía el a ayudarlo a levantarse ya que casi venia a arrastras._

_T -¡joven! ¿Qué le pasa?-_

_¿? - ¿Ya estoy en Kioto?- me dijo el joven con una extraña pañoleta en su frente._

_T -disculpe pero estamos en las afueras de Neremia- dije con una jota de sudor en mi frente "¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan despistado?"-pensé._

_Al decir eso el joven se recupero al instante con intenciones de irse._

_T -¡espere!, ¿Cómo se llama?-_

_R -Hibiki, Ryoga Hibiki-_

_T -bueno Ryoga, ¿Asia donde te diriges?-_

_R -voy a Neremia, ya que al fin le encuentro iré a visitar a mi hermosa Akane-_

_T -¡espera!, ¡¿dijiste Akane?-_

_R -si la hermosa Akane Tendo-_

_T -¿Dónde vive Akane Tendo?-_

_R -en el Dojo Tendo con sus hermanas, padre y la familia de Ranma- _

_T -¿Quién es Ranma?-_

_R -su prometido, lleva viviendo en la casa Tendo 3 años con su padre y hace un año su madre llego-_

_T -¿la madre de ella?-_

_R -no la madre de él, la madre de Akane según tengo entendido murió cuando ella tenia 5 años-_

_T -¿me llevarías asta ahí?-_

_R -¡claro!, pero ¿Por qué?-_

_T -necesito hablar con Soun Tendo y su hija menor Akane…-_

_R -okey yo te llevo pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_La muchacha de la capucha solo sonrió bajo esa mascara que traía y dijo._

_T -Heiwa, Toralaid Heiwa-_

_R -bueno Toralaid-san pero creo que no vamos a llegar…-_

_T -¡que!, pero ¿Por qué?-_

_R -porque no tengo un buen sentido de la orientación me pierdo asta en el baño…pero por favor ¿me llevarías?-_

_T -Ahhhhh! (o.0) jajaja bueno, bueno ni modo ¡vámonos!-_

_R -¡okey!-_

**Fin del flashback**

-y así llegue aquí- dijo una muchacha con una capucha y mascara que le cubrían todo el cuerpo - one-chan llegue por fin- dijo con una sonrisa bajo masara.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**-música de Ranma-**

**-Wow que bonita cuidad, pero ahora no hay momento para eso, debo encontrar a mi hermana y entregarle su don para poner en marcha mi plan espero no distraerme demasiado, solo espero encontrarla rápido, Akane donde estas!-**

**-acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio: ¿ella es mi hermana?-**

**-por el poder del yang, sé que lograre reunirlos a todos, guerreros Kibō no hikari prepárense!-**

* * *

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Kibō no hikari – un rayo de esperanza**

**Konichiwa – es un saludo japonés**

**Heiwa – es el apellido de Toralaid que significa "paz"**

**Dojo – es un gimnasio**

**Tokio – es una cuidad de Japón**

**Kioto – es una cuidad de Japón**

**Neremia – es un barrio de Japón**

**One-san – es el término que se utiliza para decir hermana**

**Y otras que usare pero en este capitulo no estuvieron:**

**Oni-san – es el término que se utiliza para decir hermano**

**Ototo –es una forma de decir pequeñ herman **

**Aniki –es una forma de decir herman mayor**

**Mizu – es el nombre de una persona que saldrá mas adelante y significa "agua"**

**Tasuke –es el apellido de una persona que saldrá mas adelante y significa "ayuda"**

**(Falta de imaginación)**

**Mahō no nekkuresu –collar mágico**

**Rirīsu –liberación**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno que les pareció la verdad estuve teniendo la idea de este fic por mucho tiempo y pues por fin tengo el capitulo listo la verdad tuve que borrar mucho y poner mas cosas pero aquí salió por fin el primer capitulo! Yai! Ya tengo 4 capítulos escritos pero me falta redactarlos y pasarlos a Word ya que los tengo en un cuaderno jejeje **

**Prometo subir el siguiente bueno dependiendo si tengo mas de 4 RR si por que, oigan no cuestan! Solo pongan el botón de aquí abajo (lo estoy señalando) con este botón mágico la inspiración llega mas rápido y cad días actualizaré ya que la laptop es de mi hermana y ella la usa la mayoría del tiempo y pocas veces me la presta pero prometo no dejar colgado este fic….**

**Se despide su amiga de mente oscura y retorcida **

**Ruby Saotome xD**


	2. ¿ella es mi hermana?

**Olis! Como están espero les guste este capitulo lo estaba haciendo con tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación cosas que pocas veces poseo jejeje pero bueno aquí esta la continuación, sé que tarde y pido mil disculpas pero como sabrán la laptop no es mía es de y hermana jejeje bueno sin mas.**

**¡Empecemos!, Ranma! Disclaimer…**

* * *

Ranma (leyendo el papel con el disclaimer): RubySaotome no es dueña de ninguno de estos animes sino abría naruhina, saldría una nueva temporada De toradora, shana seria mas maldita, louise seria menos celosa, zoe se quedaría con dren, Ranma y Akane ya se abrían casado y…. ¡que demonios es esto! Porque debo leerlo!

RS: ¡tu solo lee!

Ranma: sino Ranma y Akane ya se abrían casado e incluso dado un beso consientes los DOS de ello este fic salió de su retorcida, oscura y otaku imaginación solo la trama le pertenece ya que como aclare salió de su mente los personajes son propiedad de rumiko-sensei (solo yo invente unos pocos) y esto lo hace sin fines de lucro hay cabe aclarar que la trama esta situada dos años después de jusenkyo y aquí Ranma si le dijo de sus sentimientos y no los negó.

RS: gracias

RANMA y AKANE: con el fic

* * *

**Summary: que pasaría si Akane tuviera una gemela perdida pero ella no supo nada y ella después de 18 años volvió para darle a Akane lo que le pertenece por derecho y necesita encontrar a Akane para darle su don que pasara si ella fuera la general de división de escuadrones y ocupe a los guerreros mas fuertes de las dimensiones?** **ella les ayudara a finalmente casarse ya cambio de unirse a su equipo y seguir con ella en su lucha contra la oscuridad asta el final, eso si viajaran por lugares que ellos nunca antes habían visto y conocerán nuevas personas, esto solo puede significar una nueva aventura para nuestra pareja favorita o mejor dicho parejas una historia fuera de lo común y oc´s inventados por mi.**

**crossover pero quise ponerlo**

* * *

**Como separe los diálogos:**

**blablabla = susurros  
-Blablablá- = hablan**

* * *

**T "capitulo 2: ¿ella es mi hermana?"**

*mientras en el Dojo Tendo*

A -¡Ranma apúrate o llegaremos tarde de nuevo!-

R -ya voy Akane-chan, oye ¿porque no mejor me levantas con un beso ende ves de gritarme?-

A –Ranma- dijo roja a no mas poder -Ahhhhh… claro pero para la otra, ¡ya vámonos!-

R -okey Akane-chan-

Y se fueron a la escuela

* * *

*mientras en la de Neremia*

T -entonces, legamos- dijo muy feliz

R -si llegamos, pero aun no me has dicho para que los buscas, y ¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha y la mascara?-

T -las respuestas solo se las tengo que dar a los Tendo y de ahí a quien ellos quieran y confíen….-

R -okey pero no te molestes conmigo-

T -bueno, oye ¿no as visto por aquí a un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos verdes?-

R -Mmm… no, ¿porque la pregunta?-

T -no, nomas preguntaba por si acaso jejeje-

R -Ahhhhh, bueno (15min después)¡ya llegamos!-

T -Dojo Tendo, si es aquí-

R -si bueno ellos ahora deben de estar en la escuela, porque no entras Kasumi te recibirá con mucha amabilidad como siempre -

R -okey Ryoga muchas gracias por ayudarme a llegar asta aquí - no enserio gracias estoy muy cansada vengo desde México a verle y que bueno es estar de nuevo en Japón donde nací-

R -entonces eres de aquí pero te llevaron a México -

T -si desde chiquita a los 2 años me llevaron allá y bueno a los 15 años de edad me dijeron que viniera y pues desde eso estuve viajando asta llegar aquí, bueno adiós Ryoga espero poder volver a verte-

+se va Ryoga y ella toca el timbre (si es que hay)+

K -hola, que se te ofrece-

T -pues eh venido a buscar a Akane Tendo ¿se encuentra en casa?-

K -no discúlpame, pro esta en la escuela pero si quiere esperar-

T -no, no quiero ser una molestia y a que escuela acude, si se puede saber-

K -a la Furinkan-

* * *

*hora de la salida escuela Furinkan*

R -Akane-chan, ¿que aremos cuando lleguemos a casa?-

A -pues podemos entrenar o… ver una película ya que nuestros padres se fueron a entrenar a las montañas-

R -buena idea Akane-chan-

¿?-¡En guardia!-

Ranma agarra rápidamente a la peli Azul para esquivar una bola de energía que dio de lleno en el pavimento causando un gran ahuero y una nube de humo cubrió ese terreno pero solo un poco, en eso se ve a una persona encapuchada salir de entre el humo.

R -¿Quién eres tu?, y ¿porque nos atacaste?-

Ella solo sigue caminando hasta situarse enfrente de ellos.

¿? -eso no debe de interesarte a ti, a quien si debe de es a Akane-

A -¿Por qué yo? , ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

¿? -cierto Soun nunca te lo dijo creo que ni él lo supo pero estoy de vuelta Akane, ¿no me reconoces?-

A -si te soy sincera no….-

¿? -bueno…solo infórmate que no vengo para lastimarte al contrario vengo a ayudarte-

A -y pensabas ayudarme, ¡casi matándome!-

¿? -si, si no soy la mejor maestra pero solo era para probar tus reflejos, ahora solo dime, ¿Cómo murió mama?, tengo curiosidad-

A -¿mama?, ¿Quien eres? -Silencio- ¡responde!-

¿? -bueno, bueno no te alteres que ase daño y causa arrugas-

A –aja okey esto ya me incomodo, contesta-

¿? -yo soy Toralaid Akira Heiwa… Tendo, Akane yo soy tu hermana gemela-

En eso la encapuchada se quita la capa y la mascara que la cubría, dejando ver unos cabellos largos color negro con destellos azules amarrados en dos coletas puestas sobre sus hombros, unos ojos color avellana y un rostro angelical igual al de Akane.

R -Akane-chan… se parecen demasiado, mejor dicho son idénticas-

A -si lose Ranma-

T – a con que tu eres Ranma, a ver veamos…-empieza a verlo de arriba abajo y a dar vueltas alrededor de el – buena elección hermana J si tienes buenos gustos, y yo pensé que serias como Nabiki, pero que bueno que me equivoque-

A –espera… ¿tu eres mi hermana?-

T –si ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa tengo mucho que contarte y mostrarte-

R –oigan sigo sin entender, ¿porque nadie nunca supo que tenias una gemela?-

T –Ranma cuñis yo les contare todo, pero cuando lleguemos ¿okey?-

A –bueno yo concuerdo con Ranma y que bueno que tengo otra hermana-

T –si me alegra mucho a verte encontra…-

¿? -¡déjame salir!-

R -¿Qué fue eso?-

¿? -¡me asfixio!-

R –enserio. ¿De donde viene esa voz?

¿? –Toralaid… ¡sácame!

T –oh viene de mi pulsera-

¿? -¡tu pulsera, tu pulsera, sácame!-

T –arg bueno, ´Mahō no buresuretto – Rirīsu´-

Una luz brillante envolvió a Toralaid y que salió de una pulsera de plata con un corazón azul, de ella salió una figura, como una pequeña muñeca.

¿?- gracias ahora déjame en mi tamaño normal ¿quieres?-

T -¡HN!...perdón White jejeje ahora voy, ´Motonoichi´-

Y la pequeña muñequita se transformo en una mujer con ojeras de perro blancas y pelo blanco como la nieve y un cuerpo escultural como si de un ángel se tratara.

W- hola ama Toralaid, ¿ya a encontrado a su hermana?-

La chica vestía un short negro con cadenas de plata colgando y una blusa blanca holgada con un cinto en el estomago de color gris, también unos guantes negros sin dedos, pero lo que mas resaltaba de su cuerpo eran dos pequeñas orejas de perro y una cola de lobo.

T – si White, preséntate con mi hermana y su prometido-

La chica seda la vuelta dejando ver dos ojos perlados y una sonrisa radiante.

W – mucho gusto ama Akane, mucho gusto amo mmm… no me han dicho si nombre todavía-

R – Ranma Saotome-

W – ah!, amo Ranma yo me llamo White anchel soy la guardiana de la hija heredera de la familia real Heiwa desde el nacimiento de esta-

R – Wow y ¿quien es la heredera?-

T – pues en realidad son dos pero la primera murió por… causas naturales y la segunda que era adoptada termino siendo la heredera-

A –Wow sorprendente pero como se llama la heredera, y ¿porque estas aquí y no en su reino?-

T – porque ella la tiene que seguir a todas partes como fiel guardiana y ella esta ante ustedes-

R – espera ¿tu eres la princesa?-

T – si…-

A – eso es… impresionante-

T –si… por cierto ¿ya se casaron? Dijo es que como viaje por todo el mundo (y dimensiones) y no me conocías… el punto quiero estaré presente en tu boda… pero bueno ¿ya te casaste? Dijo aquí todos hablan de ustedes aquí…-

Gracias a ese comentario la pareja más popular de Nerima se sonrojase como si fuesen tomates maduros (tipo Hinata Hyuuga)

R –no t-todavía no nos h-hemos c-casado-

A –esta programada p-para el m-mes siguiente-

W –genial ama Toralaid llegamos a tiempo, ¿pero nos invitaran cierto?-

R –claro si son familia de mi Akane-chan por supuesto que pueden asistir-

A –pero Ranma acuérdate que ya son 4 bodas o intentos de y todas han sido arruinadas por "los locos de Nerima"-

T -¿los "locos de Nerima"?, ¿y esos quienes son?-

R – si bueno… creo que para que lo entiendas tendremos que darles la explicación larga a si que mejor vamos al parque…-

* * *

+En el parque central+

Después de que Ranma le explicara toda su situación a Toralaid (casi le conto toda el anime pero oigan CASI) ella ya estaba pensando en alguna forma para poder ayudar a su hermana y cuñado.

R –bueno y después de lo de la boda fallida se pospuso otra boda y bueno yo le pregunte a Akane-chan que si de verdad quería casarse con un fenómeno como yo y pues ese día fue el que ella me dijo que si me amaba, pero el punto es que ya nos llevan arruinadas 4 bodas o intentos, pero no nos hemos rendido y esperamos esta vez por fin casarnos.

T –bueno esta bien, yo les ayudare a poder por fin casarse-

AR -¿¡enserio!-

W –¡si! , esperen otra vez le aremos de celestinas ama...-

T – ¡si! Me encanta hacerle de celestina nunca me equivoco en ninguna pareja ajajajajajaja!-

W –ya se le subieron los sumos a la cabeza, pero de algo estoy segura mi ama puede ayudarles-

R -¿Cómo?-

T –fácil, solo díganme y enséñenme quienes son y yo me encargo de lo demás-

A – no los vas a matar ¿verdad?, porque aunque arruinan cada boda son nuestros amigos aunque no lo parezcan-

T –bueno no los matare, le quitas la diversión al asunto….-

A -¿¡lo ibas a hacer?-

T –era en el ultimo caso si lo haría pero como mi hermana me lo pido no lo hare-

R –y… ¿Qué harás?-

T –eso déjenmelo a mi, ¡ahora! ¡¿Por qué no vamos a casa?-

RA – ._.U este bien-

En eso Toralaid se vuelve a poner la capucha y mascara que la cubría en el principio.

R –y ¿Por qué te cubres?-

T –porque ninguno de ellos debe verme la cara- y al ver que no entendían agrego- parte del plan-

Los demás –Ahhhhh…-

K –jojojojojo, ¡Ranma mi amor!-

R – ¡oh no!, justamente tenia que venir Kodachi ahora-

De pronto un listón rojo se enreda en el cuello de Ranma y quien sostenía dicho listón no era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Kodachi Kuno.

K –Ranma mi amor, ¿me extrañaste?-

R –yo diría que todo lo contrario-

T –Akane, ponte mi capucha y mascara-

A –por que…-

T –tú póntelos…parte del plan-

A –muy bien-

En lo que Ranma intentaba quitarse tanto el listón como a Kodachi del cuello, Akane se puso la capucha y mascara de Toralaid, mientras Toralaid usaba un genjutsu para parecerse a Akane.

A (T) – ¡Kodachi! ¡Suelta a Ranma!-

K –Akane Tendo crees que te are caso que no vez que mi querido Ranma y yo estamos muy bien juntos no nos molestes-

A (T) –así pues ya me arte de esto…ya me arte que te la pases tratando de quitarme a MI prometido no sé que se te metió por la cabeza pero quiero que sepas algo ko-da-chi, él me quiere a mi por que, que yo sepa nunca te ah dicho que se quiere casar contigo mas a mi si y cuatro veces, cuatro bodas que tu y los demás han arruinado, que no nos pueden dejar ser felices, dime algo si no crees que si lo quisieras tan siquiera algo de lo que dices amarlo lo dejarías ir con la persona que el ama-Toralaid toma un poco de aire y continua- no crees que si lo quisieras lo dejarías ser feliz aun si esa persona que compartirá con el todos los días de su vida no eres tu!-

Kodachi empieza a llorar y suelta a Ranma de su tortura para luego ponerse enfrente de Akane (Toralaid).

K –si creo que tienes razón eh sido una egoísta todo este tiempo negando el hecho de que él no me ama gracias Akane Tendo por quitarme las vendas de mis ojos y poder ver la realidad, te lo agradezco de todo corazón-

A (T) –no hay de que Kodachi, y te diré algo no importa que si tu necesitas ayuda siempre estaré ahí para ti como una amiga fiel, ahora vete creo que deberías decirle a tu hermano lo mismo amenos que quieras verlo triste es mejor que tu lo desmientas, a que yo le rompa el corazón-

K –gracias Akane, fue un gusto verlo me despido jojojojojo espero les valla bien-y se va saltando con su listón de gimnasia.

Después de que se perdió de vista Toralaid disolvió el genjutsu y volvió a ser ella a los ojos del mundo.

T –bueno eso fue sencillo, espero que los demás no me den tanta lata y aparte mate dos pájaros de un solo tiro ajajajajaaja!-de pronto se da cuenta de algo-ahora que recuerdo no eh devuelto a White a la pulsera-

W -valla pensé que me habían olvidado ._.U jejeje bueno ya estoy lista!-

T –muy bien ´Mahō no buresuretto: Watashi no shugo bakku´-otra luz cubre el lugar y cuando se aclara todo ven que White desapareció-listo-

R –ósea que Toralaid era Akane y Akane era Toralaid pero como puedes a ser eso enséñame como hacerlo!

T –sorry cuñis luego será…

R –eh pero tan siquiera dime como lo hiciste-

T –no puedo secreto de estado-

R –eh?-

T –olvídalo no te lo puedo enseñar-

R –Ahhhhh-

T –todavía-

R –si!-

A –bueno vamos a casa!

R –Akane un problema…-

A -¿Cuál?-

R –recuerda que los cuartos de invitados están ocupados ya que uno lo usa el maestro, el otro mi viejo y mi mama y el otro es el mio (si acá esta Nodoka yai!)

A –amm pues….-

R –yace!-

A –que!-

R –yo duermo contigo en tu cuarto y ella que duerma en el mio, después de todo nuestros padres no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad no crees?-

A -¡Ranma!-

R –que! es un gran plan!-

A –si pero…-

R –porfavor kane -dijo poniendo cara de perrito pidiéndote comida (como bolt!)-si… aparte nadie debe de saber que es tu hermana y no puede dormir a la interperie…-

A –ya esta bien-

R –yai!-

T –muy bien ahora Akane dame mis osas porfavor…-

A –claro toma-

Akane se quita la capucha y mascara y se las regresa su dueña.

T –por cierto hay alguien de quien debo cuidarme en casa?-

R –si del maestro haposai por que ese si es un viejo livininoso-

T –okas anotado cuñis

A –muy bien entonces…-

Los tres –vamos a casa!

**Continuara…**

* * *

**-música de Ranma-**

**-acabo de conocer a mi hermana y a su prometido se ven tan tiernos juntos!, y lo mejor de todo pude ayudarles en algo! Y fue 2x1 No por algo soy mejor celestina del mundo o ajajajajaja-**

**-acabe rápido ama Toralaid-**

**-si bueno ._.U como decía necesito la ayuda de los mejores peleadores de esta dimensión y para ello necesito revelar uno que otro secreto pero lo va a valer porque todo lo que hago lo hago por el mundo!**

**-acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio: al descubierto preparándose para una batalla-**

**-por el poder del yang, sé que lograre reunirlos a todos, guerreros Kibō no hikari prepárense!-**

* * *

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Kibō no hikari – un rayo de esperanza**

**Konichiwa – es un saludo japonés**

**Heiwa – es el apellido de Toralaid que significa "paz"**

**Mahō no buresuretto –pulsera mágica**

**Rirīsu –liberación**

´**Motonoichi**´**-posición original**

**Watashi no shugo bakku –a mi guardián regresar.**

**Dojo – es un gimnasio**

**Tokio – es una cuidad de Japón**

**Kioto – es una cuidad de Japón**

**Neremia – es un barrio de Japón**

**One-san – es el término que se utiliza para decir hermana**

**Y otras que usare:**

**Oni-san – es el término que se utiliza para decir hermano**

**Ototo –es una forma de decir pequeñ herman **

**Aniki –es una forma de decir herman mayor**

**Mizu – es el nombre de una persona que saldrá mas adelante y significa "agua"**

**Tasuke –es el apellido de una persona que saldrá mas adelante y significa "ayuda"**

**(Falta de imaginación sorry ._.U)**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno que les pareció la verdad estuve teniendo dificultades por la parte de Kodachi pero al final lo logre sacando las palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón si, si, si muy cursi lose o**

**Prometí subir el siguiente cad días pero lamentablemente mi internet esta fallando y me eh peleado seguido con mi hermana por cierto lol yuni!,es que se acaba de caer de mi cama jajaja, bueno el punto es que no eh tenido la laptop pero si eh escrito el cuarto cap en mi cuaderno jejeje pero hoy me quedare toda la noche escribiendo juro que no dormiré ni veré naruto shipuuden mientras lo hago bueno la primera si puedo cumplirla jejeje y espero actualizar pronto ok?**

**mechitas123 y KarynaD gracias por sus RR me ayudaron mucho y espero no haberles hecho esperar **

**Se despide su amiga de mente oscura y retorcida **

**Ruby Saotome xD**


	3. capitulo 3: al descubierto preparándose

**Olis! Como están espero les guste este capitulo lo estaba haciendo con tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación cosas que pocas veces poseo jejeje pero bueno aquí esta la continuación, sé que tarde y pido mil disculpas pero como sabrán la laptop no es mía es de y hermana jejeje bueno sin mas.**

**¡Empecemos!, Ranma! Disclaimer…**

Ranma (leyendo el papel con el disclaimer): RubySaotome no es dueña de ninguno de estos animes sino abría naruhina, saldría una nueva temporada De toradora, shana seria mas maldita, louise seria menos celosa, zoe se quedaría con dren, Ranma y Akane ya se abrían casado y…. ¡que demonios es esto! Porque debo leerlo!

RS: ¡tu solo lee!

Ranma: sino Ranma y Akane ya se abrían casado e incluso dado un beso consientes los DOS de ello este fic salió de su retorcida, oscura y otaku imaginación solo la trama le pertenece ya que como aclare salió de su mente los personajes son propiedad de rumiko-sensei (solo yo invente unos pocos) y esto lo hace sin fines de lucro hay cabe aclarar que la trama esta situada dos años después de jusenkyo y aquí Ranma si le dijo de sus sentimientos y no los negó.

RS: gracias

RANMA y AKANE: con el fic

**Summary: que pasaría si Akane tuviera una gemela perdida pero ella no supo nada y ella después de 18 años volvió para darle a Akane lo que le pertenece por derecho y necesita encontrar a Akane para darle su don que pasara si ella fuera la general de división de escuadrones y ocupe a los guerreros mas fuertes de las dimensiones?** **ella les ayudara a finalmente casarse ya cambio de unirse a su equipo y seguir con ella en su lucha contra la oscuridad asta el final, eso si viajaran por lugares que ellos nunca antes habían visto y conocerán nuevas personas, esto solo puede significar una nueva aventura para nuestra pareja favorita o mejor dicho parejas una historia fuera de lo común y oc´s inventados por mi.**

**Crossover pero quise ponerlo**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

** Conocí a mi hermana Akane Tendo y a su prometido Ranma Saotome, apenas llevaba hay como 35 min y ya les ayuda en un lio pero todavía faltan cosas por pulir y revelar algunos secretos.**

* * *

**"capitulo 3: al descubierto preparándose para una batalla"**

En un restaurante chino una muchacha amazona preparaba la mejor forma para liberar a su Arien de la chica violenta con ayuda de su abuelita.

–abuelita esto ser demasiado ¡fácil!, solo debo derrotar a chica violenta, y después rociarle esta poción ¿verdad?-

–así es nieta, pero asegúrate de rociarle bien y así tendremos asegurado a Ranma-

–yo entender-

–ohh mi adorada Shampoo, deja al vil de Saotome y ven a mi, aparte se ve que ellos están muy enamorados déjalos con su felicidad-

–estar loco! Nunca dejar a Arien nunca a menos que otra persona vencer a Shampoo-

–Uff… Shampoo yo no quiero ser parte de esto así que adiós-

Después de decir eso Mousse se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar el plan de ellas y así poder trazar un plan el para evitar una catástrofe.

*mientras en el Dojo Tendo*

–Wow! Si que es grande! Cuando me presentaras ante todos-

–solo cúbrete la cabeza… que nadie te vea hasta que termines el plan o ¿no es eso lo que habías dicho?-

–si, si tu ganas-

–entonces voy a pasar mis cosas, ahora vengo-

–si! Pero ahorita platiquemos un rato más-

–esta bien, entonces cuñada ¿practicas algún deporte?-

–si me encanta el futbol, el beisbol, el patinaje y también nado-

–y ¿eres buena nadando?-

–Hmp!-

–si soy buena y tu que tal Akane-

–yo no soy muy buena, mejor dicho soy pésima nadando-

–Ahh si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-

–enserio! Gracias hermana!-

–si, ahora cuando veremos a sus pretendientes-

–solo espera ellos vendrán queramos o no-

–si y siempre vienen en los momentos en que estamos solos-

–eso debe de ser frustrante si bueno, Ranma cambia tus cosas al cuarto de Akane mientras no hay nadie en casa-

–amm… bueno, Toralaid cuida a mi Hime por favor-

–no te preocupes, yo la cuido-

En eso una de las puertas se habré dejando ver a un chico de largos cabellos negros y anteojos de fondo de botella.

–Saotome!-

–Hmp! Que pasa Mousse-

–yo vengo a decirte algo importante! Shampoo planea retar otra vez a Akane pero esta vez es peor lo que trae entre manos y solo por su obsesión de ser tu prometida!-

–Hmp! Esa Shampoo que no se cansa! Que hago sigo lastimada-

–creo que comenzó el plan Oni-chan-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

–que yo seré la que pelee la derroto y así ya no te molestara más-

–enserio! … pero solo porque es parte del plan y estoy lastimada-

–oye cuñada, ¿te inscribirás en la Furinkan?-

–no se pero yo dijo que si-

–genial, pero en nuestro salón hay otra de las prometidas de Ranma y ella es su mejor amiga, aparte casi todos los de Furinkan van tras de mí, tu ¿crees que no se den cuenta de que somos gemelas?-

-se darían cuenta si me pareciera a ti-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-oigan no es por meterme, pero, ¿Quién es ella?, y ¿de qué plan hablan?-

-ups!, olvidamos que mouse estaba aquí jejejeje-

-kane es obio que se nos olvidó que estaba aquí- (._.U)

-solo establecía mi punto de vista!-

-sí, ok ya entendimos jejejeje-

-y que aremos él ya sabe parte del plan lo unimos o borramos la evidencia-

-borrar la evidencia, ¿a qué te refieres one-san?-

-hablaba de desaparecerlo del mapa-

-¡¿NANI!?-

-solo bromeaba-

-ahh, ok!-

-pues mouse, esto, pues-

Media hora después tratándole de explicar.

-así que, ella es tu hermana-

Akane asintió.

-y viene de muy lejos para conocerte y entrenarte-

Asentimiento otra vez.

-y hicieron o mas bien ella izo un plan para que se casen finalmente-

-si-

-y dicen que lograron que Kodachi aceptara de alguna forma que no me quieren decir por qué les da flojera seguir explicando y a cambio ustedes le ayudaran en una misión importante que tiene ella que cumplir pero necesita un equipo-

-si-

-ok, solo confirmaba-

Ahora se podía decir que Ranma solo quería golear a mouse hasta dejarlo inconsciente por su lento proceso de entendimiento.

-oye mouse nos ayudaras?-

-claro Akane pero, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?-

-creo que me tendrás que enseñar como evadir técnicas china…-medito Toralaid- y luego el plan dará inicio-

-entendido-

-¿Por qué solo el evadir y no hacerlas?-

-porque ya tengo una idea-

-asi?-

-sip... Pero no se las diré!-

Todos se cayeron estilo anime….

-bueno comencemos de una vez….-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**-música de Ranma-**

**-esa tal shampoo trata algo pero yo lo impediré! Ese mouse es lindo pero nunca traisionare al amor de mi vida jojojojo diablos la risa de kodachi se me pego…..-.**

**-acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio: la batalla comienza!¿Quien ganara? Oriente vs Occidente-**

**-por el poder del yang, sé que lograre reunirlos a todos, guerreros Kibō no hikari prepárense!-**

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Kibō no hikari – un rayo de esperanza**

**Konichiwa – es un saludo japonés**

**Heiwa – es el apellido de Toralaid que significa "paz"**

**Mahō no buresuretto –pulsera mágica**

**Rirīsu –liberación**

´**Motonoichi**´**-posición original**

**Watashi no shugo bakku –a mi guardián regresar.**

**Dojo – es un gimnasio**

**Tokio – es una cuidad de Japón**

**Kioto – es una cuidad de Japón**

**Neremia – es un barrio de Japón**

**One-san – es el término que se utiliza para decir hermana**

**Arien: prometido**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno lamento haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo, tuve problemas y la compu murió.**

KarynaD, harleyqinn, LINAAKANE **Gracias por sus RR me ayudaron mucho y espero haberles hecho esperar taan**

**Se despide su amiga de mente oscura y retorcida **

**Ruby Saotome xD**


End file.
